1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to wireless charging, and more particularly, wireless charging according to a charging characteristic.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the method of contactlessly supplying electrical energy to electronic devices in a wireless manner has been used instead of the traditional method of supplying electrical energy in a wired manner. The electronic device receiving energy in a wireless manner may be directly driven by the received wireless power, or a battery may be charged by using the received wireless power, then allowing the electronic device to be driven by the charged power.